Motor impairment is a partial or total loss of function of a body part, usually a limb. This is often caused by muscle weakness, poor stamina, or a lack of motor control. It is often a symptom of neurological disorders such as Parkinson's Disease, ALS, stroke, Multiple Sclerosis, or Cerebral Palsy. There are few, if any effective, technologies available to assist with motor impairment and limitations in movement. As a result, many individuals are unable to conduct simple tasks such as feeding themselves, forcing them to rely on a caregiver.